Many wireless communication systems use base stations to provide geographical service areas where wireless communication user equipment (UE) devices communicate with the base station (evolved Node B, eNB) providing the particular geographical service area in which the wireless communication UE devices are located. The base stations are connected within a network allowing communication links to be made between the wireless communication devices and other devices. In some situations, the communication links may be between UE devices within the service area of a base station. A cellular communication link between the UE devices includes communication through the base station providing the service. Where channel quality is sufficient, the UE devices can communicate directly through a device-to-device (D2D) communication link that does not include routing data through the base station. Some situations, it may be preferred to have a direct D2D communication link between the two UE devices rather than communicating through a base station.